Annoying 'em
by Venri Payrus
Summary: These are ways to annoy the Hunger Games characters, read.
1. Annoying Peeta

Ways to annoy Peeta

Get in a fight with him and then after a while sit there and say "I don't even LIKE pita bread!"

Tell him that he should have died in the Hunger Games so that Katniss could live happily with Gale.

Say that he is so cool and that the people in Capitol wore huge pita bread costumes after the Games.

Say "Why are your parents so obsessed with bread? I mean, they called their own child bread!"

Give him pita bread and when he takes a bite scream at the top of your lungs "Cannibal!"

Say "Why does your own mom hate you? Wait, never mind, I understand why."

Say "Too bad the arena had no bags of flour to throw around. You were pretty much useless."

Tell him that Katniss got drunk and trashed his house.

Stare at him for a long time. Then run up to him, bite him, and say "HEY! What kind of bread are you?"

Tell him you hate his paintings and they looks like crap. If he says anything against it, say "You didn't have a problem when Katniss said it!"

Tell him Katniss went out with Haymitch for money.

When he is in a room, whisper into Katniss's ear "Give the money after. I'll finish him first." Make sure you have a sharp knife in your hand.

Ask him what happened between him and Cato in the Games.

Accuse him of looking at Haymitch's butt.

Ask him what stops him from changing his name.

When he made bread especially for Katniss, tell him to rest for a while. When he's resting on a couch, sneak the bread away and give it to Katniss, saying "I made it for you, without Peeta's help!"

Replace all his clothes with Prim's.

Tell him it doesn't take a brain to cook.

Say "Says the bread" after every sentence Peeta says.

Tell him in a very serious voice that he died in the arena and now he is half-alive because the Gamemakers collected little scraps of his brain when it splattered open, just to get useful information from him.

Say "Even a mother can't love this guy!" In front of everyone.

Knock him out, when he wakes up tell him that he survived the Hunger Games and Katniss died. Watch him kill himself, and when he's half-dead, tell him "Oops! Sorry! She's alive, in the room next to this one."

Say that Gale is calling him on a duel to fight for Katniss.

Say that bread makes you fat. Then pinch him, saying "Oh, look at all this cute fat!"

Take a bite of the bread, and then run to Peeta saying "Help! It's dying! We're losing it!"

Sing a very bad song in a bad voice and tell him Katniss invented it. Bonus if Katniss can hear it.

Tell him that Katniss is a bit too fat to be a Mockinjay.

Remind him that Katniss threw the tracker jackers at him in the arena.

Say "I can't believe you joined the Careers and tracked down Katniss! You are so evil!"

Follow him around making creepy owl faces.

Tell him Katniss was taken into the arena again and Cato came back to life with Capitol's help


	2. Annoying Cato

Ways to annoy Cato (even though he died. Pretend he didn't now)

Tell a five-year-old to walk up to him and ask him "Cato, where do babies come from?" Trust me, will annoy anyone. I just can't picture Cato saying it!

Steal all his weapons and then tell him "I did it so you won't HURT yourself!"

When he is all showing-off in front of the other tributes in the practice time, yell at him "When will you finally learn about weapons, you idiot!"

Give him a sparkly pink dress for the chariot ride.

Follow him around, humming stuff like "Cat, oh. Cat, oh! Cat, oh, cat!"

Ask him what hair color he has, since it didn't say in the book. When he asks what book, give him the silent treatment.

When he got a pretty good score, walk to him looking very sympathetic. Say "Aw, I'm sorry a skinny, muscle-less GIRL, from district TWO, beat you!"

Say "Not to be rude or anything, but DUDE, how did you manage to get such a low score! Tell me the secret to look like a weakling and THEN strike!"

When he says he didn't pretend, say "Oh, yeah! I should have known! I mean, LOOK at you!" Burst out laughing (even fall to the floor and laugh like crazy, wiping tears away).

Ask him how it feels to be the Capitol's lapdog. Note: He may punch you (even if it is against the rules. He might also punch you for doing or saying anything above or below this writing).

Tell him to change FAST, because weak chick is _sooo _out of style.

Pay Katniss money to walk to Cato and say "Now REALLY! What happened between you and Peeta in the arena?" You might also do that yourself, but make sure to look to the right, left, then put a finger at your lips and wink.

Ask him if it's possible to poop while fighting.

Follow him around, killing all the tributes before he can get to them. When he looks like he is about to explode of anger, say "Maaan, can you stop being so WEAK!" Burst into tears and sit on a log, crossing your arms over your chest, looking very pissed off.

There is also another version of this: Kill all the tributes, but then say "Oh, I didn't know you wanted to kill them. I thought you couldn't do it yourself."

When he says "I will do better with my sword…" Say "To be continued…Dun dun du-u-un!"

Say "Said the insane nut" after every sentence he says.

Ask him if he likes candy. If he says no, or ignores you, say "What kind…? Oh, your eyes, they are so…so…dreamy!" This will more embarrass him than annoy him, though.

Say "Cato…what were you, um, going to…DO to Katniss if you got to her…? Would you, um, ra— I mean…Not that you WOULD, but I was just wondering if you and she were going to have s— Well…Not sure about her but, you, um…Oh, never mind." Turn red for special affect.

Ask him if his family owned a cat before he was born.

If he ever says that he ate katniss root, ask "Well, how did she taste? I thought the boy from the district got electrocuted before he ate his victims? Wasn't it then that the Gamemakers got this unspoken rule of no cannibalism?"

Say "Are you ready?" Every five minutes, grinning evilly. When he finally yells at you "FOR WHAT!" Say "Wha'? When? What did I say? Cato… a-are you OK?"

Replace all his swords with the Nerf versions. Say it is "for safety reasons only".

Run into Cato on purpose, cause him to stumble back a bit and fall MUCH, MUCH worse yourself (or pretend to) and then say "I-I'm OK, Cato? Just don't c-cry, 'kay? Hang on there, I'll get help."

**Liked it? Hated it? Review and tell your favorite way to annoy here!**


	3. Annoying Gale

Ways to annoy Gale

Follow him around saying "Gay el, gay el, gay el!"

Tell him that Katniss has two kids with Peeta. Whe he says "So what?" or "OK", tell him "Poor Gay-el. I'll have to explain to you how kids are made, won't I?"

Say that he left Katniss scarred, with her sister dead, to the rebels who's leader she killed, just to get a fancy job in district two.

Walk up to him (better if in public) and say "Man, last night was awesome!"

Stalk him. Then call him a stalker.

Tell him that "If you are tired of waiting, Enobaria is always available?"

Say "Says the traitor" after every sentance he says.

Whe he gets mad at Katniss, yell "Stop hitting on her! Stop hitting on her! You are so mean!"

Write a paragraph from the animal's point of view, how their life is a nightmare because he hunts them.

Fly above district two in a hovercraft. When you see Gale walking outside, yell Gaaaaaay-el! You forgot something at my place!" Then throw a bra down at him.

Tell him "There is an important question the whole Panem has be dying to find the answer to. . . Are you gay?"

Stalk him, saying random sayings like "Life isn't about finding yourself, its about creating yourself." Or "Darkness can not drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."

Tell him that the reason Katniss did what she did when he was about to die was because she feels horny around hurt guys, nothing more.

Tell him "Can I shoot with your bow an' arrow? Pwease?" If he says no, start wailing and saying stuff like "Have a heart! Please! _Please!" _When he finally gives up and gives it to you, point the arrow at him saying "Whoa! Whoa! How do you control this damn thing! I. . .gonna. . .let. . .go!" Then shoot him in the arm.

Make him listen to the dumbest singer ever and tell him that its Katniss' influence!

Follow him around singing "Turn me on".

When he is next to Katniss and Peeta, say "Gale? Tell them our plan." And giggle. Whe he says "What plan?" Tell him "C'mon! You know!" Then wrap his hand around your wais and say "We are getting married!" Even if you are a boy. Or better, pay an old lady to do this. Hehehe. . .

While he's asleep, give him pedicure or manicure. When he wakes up, make sure you are reading a magazine or something. Then look at him all bored and stuff and say "Never be the first to pass out at a party." Make sure you "prepare" the room before he wakes up. (Which means trash the house)

Tell him that the reason that Katniss always climbed trees instead of him was because his fat ass would be stuck between tree branches.

Ask why his name sounds too much like "gay"

Tell him how "beautiful he is". And use descriptive words.

Put a bunch of naked barbies in his closet.


End file.
